Relentless Romance
by Dreamy Ideal
Summary: Zoro is searching for a certain something and will do anything to find it, but an over energetic police officer may slow him down. Yaoi, AU
1. Many Questions

Chapter 1 Much questions.

A/N: Many hi's to you all. I hope somebody likes this, I thought of doing an AU for a little whiles now. Anywho, I'll get to the...

Warnings: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, some violence, maybe some blood. I thought a lot about whether this should be put in angst, but since the fic not focused around it, I opted against it. It makes it seem rape-ish, which it's not, of courses.

Parings: You'll see, heck. It's not like a big surpries. scratches head I think I may have put the main one in the summary. Oh, well. Others random from that.

-------------------------

Zoro sat Indian style on a purple matted floor, staring down a weak 23-year-old blonde man, who was currently tightly bound and gagged in front of him.

_Why do I do this?_

"Now Lipz, I'm giving you one chance at this, don't mess it up." Zoro warned somlemly, tapping the gun in his lap. Lipz muffled through the tape over his mouth.

_What am I looking for?_

The green haired man crawled closer to Lipz, then sat on his knees, placing his gun on the space between the 2 of them.

"I'm going to untie you now." Zoro told him, leaning over and begging to undo a knot. "Don't make me regret doing this." He finished growling, fumbling slightly with the rough knot.

_Is it worth all this?_

"Hey thanks Zoro." Lipz gasped after the tape was roughly pulled from his mouth. "I owe ya's one." he strechted his neck and shoulders, each bone giving a sickening crunch as he did.

_Does it even exist?_

Lipz pulled himself weakly to his feet, stretching his back out. He then moved to sit in a chair in front of an oak brown table, motioning for Zoro to sit across from him. He obliged, crossing his legs when he sat, and putting the gun in his jacket.

"You realize I could have left you tied there for days, am I correct?" Zoro questioned, crossing his arms. Lipz nodded wildly.

"Oh yea, yea." He then laughed, running slim and scarred fingers through his hair. "I got into a fight with the girlfriend. I suppose you know how it is, with the red head you carry around and all, but I never thought it would get so serious--" Lipz started to explain.

:I didn't come here to make small talk." Zoro cut him off. He was staring out the nearby window into the faint starry night. "You know what I came for, so get to talking." He finished, not bothering to look away from the window. Lipz chuckled nervously.

"All I have is a name dude, Raven."

_Do I have a chance at finding it?_

In a blink of an eye, Zoro pulled out his gun and pointed it right between Lipz's eyes.

"That's not all you know." Zoro spoke, not even hinting at losing his calm. "Do you remember that one chance I gave you?" The informant nodded weakly, sweat streaming down his face, and his gray eyes shining with some kind of fear. "I'm going to make it three, because I don't want to put up with your bullshit tonight."

"Well, I know that the 'a' in her name is pronounced 'ah'." Lipz started off thoughtfully, somehow ingnorate of the danger he was in.

"1." Zoro started the count.

"Seriously dude that's all I know." He stuttered nervously, sitting straight in his chair, becoming aware all at once of his impending danger.

"2." The gun gave a click.

"Fine, Fine! Her address is apartment 34 on Ojikai street! That's all I know!" Lipz finally gave in.

_I guess my questions are better left unanswered. _

Zoro smiled wickedly.

"Strike 3."

--------------------------------

Nami sat in a black convertible under a street light, boredly filing her pink polished nails.

"What's taking Zoro so damn long?" Nami sighed into the fluorescent light. The red head upwards to a single lighted window in an apartment building to her right when a shot rang out, breaking the previous silence. Nami rolled her eyes.

_Can't that man ever solve something without killing a poor blockhead? _Nami blew tentatively on her nails. _But then again, I guess he can't. He does tend to loss his temper when it comes to no one telling him what he needs to know. It's his way of life. He wants to know what he's looking for. Hell, I've know the guy since I was 12 and I don't even know what he's looking for. But sometimes I wish I did, so I can help him. But for now, being here for him will do. _Nami turned slightly and saw Zoro emerging form the apartment.

_Yea, a friend'll do._

_-------------------_

Zoro pulled his leather jacket angrily, while trudging to his car. When he caught Nami's eye she smiled. Zoro smiled weakly back, climbing into the drivers seat.

"So whatcha kill the cool informant for?" Nami asked bordely, inspecting her nails. Zoro fumbled for his car keys and started the car.

"I didn't kill him, I shot him in his foot." Zoro answered, pulling away from the curb, and speeding down the road.

"Ok, so why did you shoot the cool informant in the foot?" She rephrased her previous question. "You're not going to get a lot of willing business if they keep thinking they're going to get shot in the foot, or be fatally wounded, or shot in the crotch."

"Oh, they'll help. They'll just think about keeping the jerking around to their dicks and keep it away from me." He grumbled, turning a corner. Nami laughed.

"Well, I'm just sayin'." Zoro smiled at her.

"How would you like to go shopping tomorrow?" He asked her. Nami smiled widely.

"Of cour--" Nami frowned, raising her eyebrows. "Wait, what for?"

"Just for being here." Zoro said, not looking at Nami.

"That's great." Nami smiled sweetly. She could never resist shopping. "But seriously, what are the fucking strings attached?"

"Look, dammit, do you want to go shopping or not?"

"Fine. I'm just sayin' if I get hit in the head, you are going to pay dearly."

-------------------

A/N: Ok, plz don't flame me! I thought of this fic after a really bad flame. I mean, I don't have low self-esteem or anythin, but I can only take do much fire to my ass. It hurts. anyway, if you liked it, please review.


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2

A/N: Viele Hallos (Many Hi's) to you all. I am proud to say that I have not loss the will to do this fic, since my first review wasn't as awful as I had planned it to be. So I'd like to thank huimin1013 for not putting a flame thrower to my ass and setting on extra extra crispy. So, going with tradition, since being my first reviewer and all, the chap's for you.

-

"Come on Zoro, wake up" Zoro was being shaken awake at a very early time in the morning by an eager Nami. Zoro growled, waving her away with all the lethargy had in him.

"I mean it this time, wake up." Nami pulled Zoro's dark blue sheets off of him, tossing them by his black dresser.

The green haired sleeper rolled over, and reluctantly pulled his eyes opened, looking at his alarm clock.

"Nami, it's five in the fucking morning." He let his head fall heavily on his pillow. "What in the hell do you want?'

"There's an early bird special at one of the stores I want to shop at." Zoro groaned again.

"Give a little while." He grabbed another nearby pillow, pulling it over his head.

"Fine but five more minutes, no more."

"Hey, did you forget who pays the bills around here" Zoro's voice came muffled and tired from under the pillow. He faintly heard his door click shut. Zoro sighed, drowsiness washing over him, drowning out the cold that was falling on his bare legs and chest. As soon as Zoro thought he was close to sleep, the phone rang.

"Can't a man get any got damn sleep in this fucking house" He shouted, along with many a profanity. He picked up the phone from his black nightstand, dragging it under his pillow.

"Hello" Zoro mumbled loud enough for the human on the other end to hear him through the muffledness.

"Is this Zoro" The phone was riddled with static, making it almost impossible to tell weather the voice was male of female. Zoro could, however, tell the voice had an accent.

"This is he." Zoro replied, sitting upright. The pillow that was atop his head fell harmlessly into his lap. "Who might this be"

"Wow, for most feared man in the county, you have most delightful phone manners." Zoro's eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time, who might this be" He repeated, with more force so the stranger would know how feared he was. The voice instead took quite the opposite, and laughed.

"Ok, I level with you. I am Raven. Word has it that you are looking for me."

"I am."

"Oh, well great. But I cannot hold a conversations over phone. Meet me at my address at 12:00 sharp, no early, no late." Zoro chuckled.

"What makes you think I have your address" The voice laughed in return.

"I have words as well." And with that, the receiver clicked, leaving Zoro half pleased and half annoyed. He was happy that he finally got an informant to cooperate, but he was displeased with the fact he'd have to leave Nami in the middle of her 'My-best-friend-is-a-thought-of-killer-so-I-get-everything-for-free' shopping. The teen/man(1) sighed.

"Why can't I ever have my cake and eat it too"

-

At about six, Nami and Zoro left the house, to a giant chain department store that she absolutely adored. Zoro about half way through the shopping, fell asleep on a bench, while Nami went trying on clothes. It was a good thing to, because he thought about killing the sales girl if she even said so much as excuse me to him.

Then, close to 11:30, Nami dragged him off close to Raven's address for more shopping. Zoro thought this was an advantage, until he saw the name of the store.

"Nami, I am NOT going in there" Zoro stood firmly beside his car.

"Just come on, it's no big deal." Nami pleaded. She couldn't get the scare prices if Zoro wasn't with her.

"_No big deal_? That's a store filled with women's lacy thing and unmentions. Men do not go in there" Zoro was arguing his way out of going into Victoria's Secret.

"Men do if they want to get stuff for their girlfriends" Nami retorted, pulling on Zoro's wrist.

"1st of all, men only go buy that stuff on their own if they want to see their girlfriends in it, and 2nd, once we start dating and having sex, ring me." Zoro reclaimed his wrist. Nami stomped, then did something that she hated, but was known for in case of desperate measures. She gave a little puppy dog face, and started Zoro down, until he gave in. Nami grabbed his wrist again and pulled him along into the store.

"But I will never in my natural born life, do this again."

As the two entered the store, clerks and sales girls back away from them whispering, as Nami ran from Zoro, looking eagerly onto rack after rack . Zoro turned to look at the whispering bystanders, and they back further away from him, the shoppers dropping their clothes and leaving the store hurrily. Zoro let it go with a sigh. People did that everywhere they went.

As Nami continued looking over things Zoro chose not even to glance at, he looked at his watch. It was 11:50. He then decided to leave now, just in case he may have gotten held up.

"Nami, I have to go somewhere." Zoro gently whispered in her ear as she scanned a perfume rack, which Zoro found safe to lay his eyes on. Nami pouted, not believing his excuse. "I'm serious. I'll be back in a sec." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Just make sure you come back. And just in case you're wondering, this place does have men's bathrooms." Zoro walked away without responding to the comment. Before he docked the door though, he stopped at the sales counter.

"Make sure the red head in the leather skirt gets whatever she wants." He growled, leaning in closely. The brunette sales women nodded wildly. Zoro then pulled back, leaving the store with a loud good-bye for Nami.

-

Zoro, with his wild driving and total disrespect for any kind of law enforcement managed to pull into the apartment parking lot at 11:59. He dashed up the stairs (the many flights of stairs) and managed to ring the door bell at 12:00 on the dot. As Zoro was catching his breath, the door creaked open on its own. He peered up, slightly confused, and walked in.

The inside was dark and dank, but kind of sparkly. Zoro stood, trying to find his way inside using the light from the hallway, but the door slammed shut before he had a chance to put his idea to any use.

"Zoro, so you finally have come." A voice, Raven's most likely, rose from the darkness.

"Sure, I came, you knew that." Zoro responded hotly. "So why don't you turn on a damn light" As soon as he spoke those words, candles lit themselves around him and the room. Zoro now saw Raven sitting at a purple silk table in front of him, a glowing crystal ball in front of her. Zoro sighed, overly annoyed.

"Another damn psychic thinking they can help me." Zoro moved to sit at an chair directly in front of the women. "This had better be good. I could have sat home in my underwear and called a psychic hotline if I needed 'spiritual help' bullshit." Raven smiled, though Zoro couldn't see her face, because she wore something of a red cloth over her head.

"Do not worry, no shit of the bull here." (A/N: My guyfriend said that, I thought it was sooo funny, and cute.) Raven ran fingers over her crystal. "I totally honest when it comes to things like this."

"Fine, fine. Let's get this over with, shall we" Zoro rushed politely. "I left a friend shopping." Raven laughed.

"Let us." The women fell into something of a deep silence, making Zoro slightly concerned that she may have fell into a coma or had a heart attack.

The silence remained for several minutes, making Zoro as bored as hell. Just as he was about to resort to violence, Raven stirred.

"So what" Zoro questioned impatiently. Raven sighed heavily.

"For some reason, I could not connect with much." She reasoned politely. "I seem to only come across one thing, a burning city."

_I guess I have to resort to violence anyway. _Zoro inwardly groaned, reaching into his coat jacket for his gun. Raven laughed.

"No need to threaten, Mr.Zoro. I said all _I _know is that. I have friend, Onj ma. I'm sure she would love to help you." Raven pulled a piece of paper from out of practical no where. "Now, I do not know where she is now, but on paper is names of 2 nephews. They'll help." Zoro took the piece of paper, and left for the door.

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you..." Zoro half-laughed. Raven chuckled.

"I wish you all luck on finding what you are looking for." She good-byed him, as her door closed, and candles blew out.

-

Luffy sat boredly at an overcrowded desk, blowing a stray clear bead across the table.

"Man, I'm bored." He groaned, fingering his badge that laid on his desk. The from out of nowhere, a horrendous growl was let out, making all the nearby officers and detective stop, some dropping their things. Luffy chuckled pleasantly.

"And I'm hungry" The whole precinct toppled over.

Officer Monkey, or Officer Luffy as the chief ordered everyone to call him after the whole 'precinct breakout'. (Basically, now one could stop laughing for 5 damn hours) was one of the youngest members in the precinct, being only 19. There where few other, his friends, that where around his age and worked at the cinct.

But right now his was alone, and very hungry. He would just go and eat, but as a rule, he never ate alone. He needed someone to control him at 'all you can eat' type restaurants. Luffy then spawned an idea, and picked up his black phone.

"Detective Usopp." A voice spoke after luffy dialed a number.

"Hi Usopp" Luffy practically screamed into the receiver. He blinked as he waited for an answer.

"Luffy, is there something wrong" Usopp questioned after several seconds. "Do you need something"

"Nope, just lunch." Usopp sighed over the phone.

"Luffy, I'm kinda busy"

"Please" Luffy wined.

"Good lord Luffy, give me 20 minutes." Usopp renlented. "Do you want me to ask Raina to come"

"Sure! Bye" Luffy hung up the phone happily, only one more call to make.

"Officer Curly." Luffy laughed as he always did. The person on the other end of the phone was actually Sanji. Curly was just a funny nickname that caught on, and the only name people knew him by on the streets.

"Hey Sanji" Luffy spoke in a smilely voice.

"Hey Luff." Sanji anwsered back in a better way the he answered the phone. Luff did seem to have that effect on the man. "What's going on"

"Nothing but nothing." Luffy responded. "I'm hungry, want to come to lunch with me"

"Sure, but where" Luffy hummed thoughtfully.

"How about Cafe Burger? It has the word burger in it" Sanji chuckled over the phone.

"Ok, I'll meet you there in 5." Luffy wished his friend a see you later, then departed for Cafe Burger.

-

A/N: How'd ya like that huh? The next chapter will be kind of humorus and give more insight into Zoro. And I've got a shower scene spawned in my mind for a past paring. Do ya's want to see it? I know you want to!

Zoro: Great, I'm going to be seen naked and covered in water by dozens of girls.


	3. Zoro and the Cops Pt1

Chapter 3 Zoro and the Cop(s), Pt.1

A/N: So sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I would have been quicker but I've been feeding into my sudden addiction of Beyblade yaoi. By the way, do any of you know any good Tala x Kai or BryanXRai fics out there? If you do let me know please, it be of great help(to feed the addiction of non visual yaoi!). Anyway, on with the fic!

Zoro reunited with Nami back at Victoria's Secret. She was toward the back of store, fingering a lacy night gown interestedly.

"Are you done!" Zoro growled, casting his eyes downward.

"Sure, sure. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Nami took the gown and a pile of things in a nearby chair, pulling numerous tags of them, Nami announced she was going to the car, while Zoro stopped at the counter. The sales women that was there earlier scooted back as Zoro stopped at the counter. Zoro sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash tied with a rubber band, throwing it on the counter.

"Have a nice day." He mumbled as he departed the store. The green haired teen climbed into the car while Nami sprayed some perfume on herself.

"Up for lunch?" Zoro asked the girl. Nami nodded.

"Most defiantly, I am starving." Nami smiled. "Shopping really takes it out of ya." She looked through some bags.

"I hope you don't plan to wear any of that at the house." Zoro growled, praying that she wouldn't do so.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't mind." She spoke smoothly. "Anyway, how'd it go with that Raven person or another you told me about last night?" Zoro scoffed.

"Just barley anything. I got a place and some names, but otherwise, that trip went in the shitter big time." Nami laughed.

"You'll feel better once you get some food into you, trust me." Nami sparked an idea. "Turn right at the next light, I know a great place."

Luffy made his way to a slightly secluded table in the near back of Cafe Burger. As he sat down and pulled his coat off, a waitress with fire red hair and brown eyes came to the table, holding a menu.

"Hello, I'm Mo." The women smiled."Here's your menu." Luffy took it politely.

"How many different types of burgers do you have?" Luffy asked eagerly. The waitress smiled.

"Over 30." Luffy practically fainted. "May I take your drink order?"

"Umm, a root beer." Mo wrote in on a note pad in her apron.

"I'll be right back." Luffy smiled as she walked off and opened his menu, scanning it over and determining how much money he had, and how much he could weasel out of Sanji with his puppy dog face.

After a while, Luffy looked up from his menu and saw two people heading for the table in front of him. One was a red head wearing a leather skirt and a red shirt, the other was a tall green-haired man wearing a leather trench coat. Luffy thought nothing of it at the moment, looking back at the menu.

"Here's your drink sir." Mo came back, setting a mug down on the table. "Would you like me to take your order now?" Luffy shook his head.

"I'm waiting for some friends. Can you come back later?" Mo smiled.

"You're the nicest customer I've met in awhile. Of course I'll come back later." She walked off, leaving Luffy alone again.

_I need a straw_. Luffy thought spontaneously. He looked at what her called the 'silver spinny thing', finding there where no straws. The he hummed, moving over a bench so he was sitting with his back against the table of the two that came in earlier.

"Pssssssst." He whispered, not turning around. "Pssssssst." He repeated, turning around this time. The red head spun to look at him.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, looking him over.

"Do you have a straw at your table, I don't have one." The red head smiled.

"You're the cutest thing in the world." She handed him a straw. "What's your name?"

"Officer Luffy." The black haired teen displayed his badge.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Luffy. I'm Nami." Then she pointed the the green haired teen sitting across from her, who was currently immersed in the menu. "And that's my friend Zoro." He looked over the menu, staring at Luffy, as if waiting for some kind of reaction. Luffy stared back, not really looking for anything, just wondering why he was being stared at.

"Hi." Luffy spoke, smiling brightly. Zoro's eyes seemed to gain a more human form(vs. the glaring!).

"Hi." Was the slight mumble he got in response. Nami awed.

"He's so cute! Can we keep him?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"No, we can't. If we take him in, you'll want every stray you see." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Luffy."

"You too! I'm going to go drink my soda!" Luffy went back to his original bench, finally being able to drink his soda.

_I wonder when Sanji'll get here_? Luffy wondered. _I'm starving!_

_-_

Zoro grumbled as he looked over the many choices of the menu the brunette waitress gave him. He was trying to make an decision, but his mind kept wandering to the excited, young... scratch that, very young police officer Luffy. If the kid was truly a cop as he claimed to be, how did he not know who Zoro was?

"So what do you want to order?" Nami asked, bringing Zoro out of his frequently occupied thoughts.

"I think a number 3." He answered simply. Nami hummed as the waitress made herself know again.

"Can I take your order now?" The waitress, Suzie as she claimed to be, asked politely, but boredly.

"Sure, can I have the number 7, with a strawberry milkshake." The waitress nodded, writing on her pad.

"And can I have a number 3." Zoro added.

"Do you want fries with that?" Suzie questioned, scribbling on the pad.

"Doesn't it come with the number?" Zoro questioned.

"Sure, but do you want fries with that?" Zoro twitched as the waitress looked at him.

"So you're asking me if I want more fries with the ones that already come with the order?" Suzie rolled her pink eyes

"Whatever, it's a yes or no question." Zoro growled.

"Umm... Suzie, I think he means no." Nami answered quickly, seeing Zoro fuming.

"Ok, that's all he had to say." Nami covered her face as Zoro's breathing became louder. "Now, how do you want your burger?"

"The menu says it comes fully cooked with everything on it."

"Yea, so you don't want anything on it?" Zoro twitched once again.

"Someone's going to get hurt." Nami whispered, placing her head in one of her hands.

"Listen, I just want my order how it says on the menu." Zoro tried explaining camely.

"So you don't want onions?"

"Listen Suzie, I just want my burger." He half cried. Suzie nodded.

"Yea, but with what?" Zoro let out a loud cry of defeat, letting his head fall to the table.

"Suzie, basically he wants the number 3, plain and simple." Suzie wrote on her pad.

"That's all he had to say." Zoro growled, and made it look like he was about to choke Suzie, until a voice stopped his hands in mid-air.

"Well, if it isn't the great Zoro losing his calm." Zoro looked to see sanji standing beside the waitress. Suzie scooted off, saying that she'd be back to give them their food.

"Well, if it isn't Sanji." Zoro smirked, leaning back in his bench. "Is that all I get, or do I get a polite hello from a old... very close friend."

Luffy looked up as he saw his friend Sanji talking with the Zoro person he 'met' earlier. He then quietly pondered what Zoro meant when he called Sanji an 'old, very close friend'. As he watched Zoro and Nami get up from the table, Sanji came over, sitting across from him.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to answer a quick call." He smiled, taking off his hat, and grabbing the menu from Luffy.

"How do you know that Zoro dude?" Luffy asked curiously, peering at Sanji. He looked up from the menu.

"Luf, how do you not know who Zoro is? You're a cop! Every cop knows who Zoro is." Luffy continued looking at the blonde, searching for further explanation. Sanji sighed. "Listen up. Zoro doesn't seem like much to someone who's looking at him from a investigators POV. He doesn't have a record, reported to have done volunteer community service since he was seven, and also to go to some-type of religious service once a week."

"So what's the police's issue with him?" Luffy wondered aloud.

"Because somehow, most of our informant's report talking to Zoro, and it seems a few of their deaths can be led to Zoro. But he can't go to jail, since we have no solid evidence. Not even a hit of evidence in our possession, so Zoro can walk free. But people know about him, fear him because of his constant calm state, the fact that he always carries a gun, the fact that he can kill in cold blood without blinking or flinching. He's made the cover of countless papers, saying how he's a killer, and possibly a drug lord, and simply walking free.

"We bring Zoro in at least once a month of questioning, but he doesn't tell anything. I mean, he tells us everything from the day he left interrogation last to that very moment in time, but nothing we want to hear. And he claims he's nothing but honest, but all of us have reasons to doubt that. We've also tried to bring in Nami, but Zoro says if we bring her in, we'll have a killer. So we've lived with what we can get." Luffy shrugged.

"Maybe he is telling the truth, that he is a good person. He didn't seem that bad to me at all, just a bit quiet."

"Trust me Luf, looks can be deceiving. I've know him and Nami since I was 12." Luffy made a face, and made to ask a question, until he saw Usopp and Raina come towards him and Sanji.

"Hi guys!" Luffy waved. The two waved back, making their way to the table.

"Didi we miss the order?" Raina asked, slim, light brown fingers reaching to pull off her coat. Sanji shook his head.

"Nope, you're just in time. But I don't think this restaurant can live up to my cooking." Raina sat beside Sanji while Usopp made a place for himself beside Luffy.

"I agree with that." Usopp said, making Sanji smile. "But I'm still dying for something to eat." Luffy smiled, then frowned suddenly.

"But why did Zoro call you his 'old, very close friend'?" he asked suddenly. Sanji sighed as Usopp and Raina looked at him, knowing who Zoro was, and most likely wanting to know the answer to the question too.

"Me and Zoro... we used to date."

A/N: Hahahahaha! Aren't I evil for ending it there? Of course! But Pt.2 is mainly a flashback, and I wanted to give it it's own chapter. And I would like to thank all my reviewers so far, they've been a big help in the 'not suddenly stopping this fic' area of my mind.

Hiumi1013: Short, but sweet. Still my first reviewer.

Motoko: Thanks for the compliment on the first chap. I thought it was too short.

Mystiquelylez : I'll try my damnedest to understand the first part of the your review, I swear.

Lil'mi1: I guess it is a Luffy/Zoro. It's the main paring, at least.

Tea: Well, am I suppose to do something about Nami and Zoro's friendship? Do you want me to do something. Letting you know I'm not a very good hent writer. But otherwise, thanks for the compliment on the friendship writing.

Abyssinian Rose: Err... Sanji/Zoro is a past paring, but it's mainly a Luffy/Zoro. But I promise a lot of past sanji/zoro yaoi/shonen-ai goodness! But only _past_. Remember that. Nothing will be happening in their present. Or will it?... Stick around and find out!


	4. Zoro and the Cops pt2

Chapter 4 Zoro and the Cop(s)Pt.2

A/N: Yea, here's the part where I get on my knees and beg for forgiveness for taking so damn long. I wanted to take over Spring break to do this so I could edit, read-over, change due to plot, and repeat until tired and tempted to just screw the whole thing over. Believe it or not, this took a lot of work on my part. Oh, and you'll have to excuse to typos in the past chapters, like lack of punctuation in certain places. I don't do it on purpose, it's just something when I transfer the chapters from disk to Document Manager. I'll check it out soon. Well, anyway, getting on with the fic.

Zoro held the front door of his house open for Nami as darkness fell over head, stars sparkling against his lawn. Nami pushed her way in, unable to fit all her bags in at once.

"So how did it feel seeing your old flame again?" Nami asked once the door was closed and the lights where turned on. Zoro pulled off his coat, hanging it on the green, wooden coat rack.

"Was I suppose to feel something?" He responded, taking off his shoes. Nami sat herself on the black couch, looking in some random bags.

"Oh come on now. You have to feel a little something." Nami argued. "You two where pretty serious in high school. You where voted 'cutest and coolest couple'. And you guys couldn't be separated until Junior year. 3 years is a long time to be dating in high school. Now you can't tell me you don't feel anything after not seeing him for a year and a half." Zoro pulled off his shirt, walking toward the stairs.

"You're right. I do feel a little annoyed, now that you mention it." Then he climbed up the stairs, intent on taking a long shower (until the hot water was out, to be more specific.), then climbing into bed, to figure out how to find Onj ma.

Sanji unlocked the door to his shared house, holding it open for Raina as she came in, yawning loudly. Turns out she and Usopp had some emergency calls to answer from the family whom where the victims of the current case they where working on, so they had to leave lunch early, and they left work late, holding him and Luffy up in the office. The group, excluding Sanji, wanted takeout tacos, so they went for some, figuring it was way to late to start cooking anyway.

Luffy and Usopp came in next, carrying the food and drinks. Usopp wouldn't Luffy hold the food in the car, afraid he may devour it before they got 5 miles within the house.

"Can someone help me with this?" Usopp asked, trying to juggle the bags and his briefcase. Raina quickly offered a hand after she pulled of her coat, hanging it in the closet. Luffy managed to get the drinks inside safe and sound, nothing gone. He pulled off his hat and tossed it in the closet.

"Luffy, I wish you'd hang up your hat instead of just throwing it in." Sanji sighed, picking up the younger ones hat and hanging it up along with his own. He hung up his coat as well, walking to the kitchen.

"So, Sanji, why you holding out on them?" Sanji turned to Raina who was at the kitchen table, pulling out various items and setting them on certain napkins, according to who order them.

"I wasn't aware I had anything to hold out." He answered, pulling the napkin with the stuff he order to him. Raina rolled her eyes, sitting beside Sanji as Usopp and Luffy cam into the kitchen.

"Do you guys want to hear the story of how Sanji and Zoro got together?" She asked, sipping on her drink. The curly eyebrow teen looked at her as he remember the conversation that couldn't be finished back at lunch. "I know it by heart, I was there." Luffy scooted himself beside Sanji.

'That'd be cool! Come on Sanji, tell us!" Luffy smiled eagerly, the prospect of a story the only thing keeping him from remembering there was food on the table. Sanji sighed.

"Fine, but it was nothing big."

Flashback wavy hands

Sanji sneezed as he entered the school to escape the early December weather that blew his way. He shook his head, throwing snow in all directions as he headed toward the far back wall of the school, going up the stairs to the library.

"I hope Raina gets here soon." The blonde sighed as he sat at an library table, removing his bookbag and coat. Sanji spent the last week at home sick with a slight cold/flu. On top of that, he was with Zeff, so not only was he sick, he was miserable. Normally he wouldn't have been stressed and been at school about 20 minutes before the actual opening, but he just happened to fall sick a few weeks before his first ever set of finals(or mid-terms).

So he was meeting with his close friend Raina ao he could salvage up any kind of notes and classwork she could offer him.

"God, being a Freshman is stressful." Sanji ran fingers through his hair.

"Don't you and I know it." A voice agreed with him behind his back. He turned to see Raina holding a stack of paper close to her coat that covered her uniform, her black hair tied in a ponytail high on her head.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized, sitting across from Sanji. "The car stalled and Tony wouldn't stop cussing at the engine." She pushed the stack of papers toward him.

"These are all my notes from the past few classes. I photocopied them for you." Sanji took the papers, flipping through the stack.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Sanji sighed. Raina waved it away.'

"You owe me like 7, but forget about it. Just pass your finals. Here are my math graphs and stuff. You can copy them." She tossed him the sheets as he fumbled in his bookbag looking for some paper and a pencil.

"Great, know all I need to strive for are German and Intro to Computing notes." Sanji began furiously coping Raina's notes.

"Well, sorry I wanted French and Intro to Woods instead." The girl spoke sarcastically, pulling out a book.

"I know you are." Sanji responded, not looking up. Raina tossed a small tear of paper at him, and went back to her book.

"So, is there anything else school wise going on that you want to tell mw about?" Sanji asked after minutes of silence pasted and the school became steadily populated. Raina looked up from her book.

"Well, you know that dude, Roronoah Zoro, the football player?" The girl closed her book and folded her arms.

"Yea, he's lived on my block for two years. Plus, who doesn't know him?"

"Well, word has it that he's been like major crushing on you." Sanji jerked his head up from his paper.

"What... the... hell?" Sanji twitched. Raina giggled.

"It's true. Nami let it accidentally slip during dance class. She was asking me how you were and I asked why she wanted to know and she said that Zoro was asking like every 5 minutes how you were. I thought it was kind of cute." Sanji glared at the girl.

"Yea, of course a girl would think so, you hopeless romantics. I think it's kind of freaky, him not talking or showing emotions and all." Sanji began packing his stuff away as the first warning bell rang.

"Excuse me." A hand tapped his shoulder. Sanji turned to see the sophomore library aid with the maroon tinted glasses. "Hello Sanji." She giggled. The blonde grinned. "A boy came in earlier and told me to give you this." She handed him 2 sheets of paper. Sanji gave a quick thanks and stuffed the paper into his bookbag as Raina rushed him out of the library door

Sanji sat at a computer in the very back of his computing class. As he logged into the computer, he gave some thought into what Raina had said earlier.

_Why of all people would Zoro like me? I didn't even know he liked guys for that matter. _Sanji thought, starring blankly at the computer screen.

"Did you get my notes?" Sanji whipped his head to the side to see Zoro, of all people, sitting at the only other computer beside him. The blonde raised a curly eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Zoro pulled off the guitar that was strapped to his back.

"You weren't here last week, am I right? I took some notes for you in Computing and German. I asked Maria the library aid to give them to you." Zoro finished as Mr.Yoma entered the room.

"So those were..." Sanji looked Zoro over.

"Class, shut your asses so I can finish my lesson and be done with you future criminals." Mr.Yoma wasn't the nicest teacher in the world. In fact, he was voted most likely to have a stick up his ass.

As the lesson Mr.Yoma was giving through power point progressed, Sanji dug through his bookbag for the papers Maria gave him. They were neatly handwritten bullet notes, the first set being German notes. At the top was a note scribbled in cursive.

_Handwritten is a lot easier to read than photocopies. I hope I got enough for you. Zoro. _Sanji looked up at Zoro, who was looking right back at him. The blonde smiled weakly and waved, mouthing a quick 'thank you' before Mr.Yoma came back and yelled at them to pay attention.

Later on, Sanji met Raina outside of the computer room.

"You won't believe what happened today during computing." Sanji started as they walked down the stairs, pulling a round, green apple sucker out of his uniform's breast pocket, placing it in his mouth.

"You know those papers the library aid gave me?" Raina nodded, moving smoothly through the crowded hallways. "Well, it turns out they were from Zoro. He wrote the notes while I was sick." Raina 'awed' as the two slowed down, close to their separation point.

"I told you he's head over heels for you." She smiled, nudging Sanji in the side. "You are planning to give him a chance, right?" She questioned, stopping at the junction that led to Sanji's German class one way, and to the back exit of the school the other way, which led to the woods modular Woods room, across from the modular Math department.

"I don't know right now." Sanji frowned. "I need a chance to think about it." Raina gave him the half-lidded eye 'yea, right, you asshole' look. "Hey, who's problem is this anyway?"

"Fine, but you'll be missing out on a good thing if you don't." Raina said. "I'll see you at catering." She finalized as the bell rang, signaling that their departure was just a bit too late. Sanji waved as he proceeded to German.

"You know you're late, right?" The teen mentally sighed when he heard what he thought to be a security guard.

"Yea, I know but" He turned to find Zoro standing behind him. "Oh, hey Zoro, didn't realize that was you."

"You want to skip the first half of German with me?" Zoro offered, stepping close to the curly eye-brow teen. Sanji pondered over it for a second.

"Sure, I need to ransack over some things anyway." He turned around and walked alongside Zoro to the back of the school. They sat on the top of a bench, setting their bookbags on the seat. Sanji looked over at Zoro, who pulled out his guitar

"Zoro, can I ask you a question?" Sanji asked, watching Zoro tune his instrument.

"What do I care?" The green haired teen responded.

"There's a small rumor going around that you like me. Is that true?" Sanji waited for a response as Zoro began playing a song on his guitar.

"You want to know the truth?" Zoro asked. Sanji nodded. The teen moved in close to Sanji, pressing lips against the blondes softly. When Zoro pulled back, Sanji gave a look of half shock. "Is that enough of an answer for you?" Sanji couldn't responed, just return the kiss

End flashback

Zoro pulled a sliver book out of his dresser drawer after he got out of the shower. Crossing his legs on his bed, he flipped through his high school yearbook, for his sophomore year. After Nami reminded him about him and Sanji being voted 'coolest and cutest couple', he had to look. After some page turning, he found what he was looking for.

Zoro wore his football jersey and sat on a brick wall, football sitting beside him. Sanji had his head on Zoro's chest, Zoro's arm around his shoulder. He was wearing his baseball uniform, holding a bat slung in front of the wall. Sanji was smiling, while Zoro held a neutral expression. Zoro smiled slightly. In high school, the only person he could have loved more than Sanji was Nami. But they were just missing something. Zoro thought it was for the best that they just break up before Sanji went off to the police acadamy. Sanji was thinking the same thing, so it was a mutual decision.

Zoro did think was OK seeing Sanji again after so long, but he wasn't along the path his mind was trying to run, nor was bringing up the past. He slid the yearbook back into his nightstand. He then looked at the piece of paper Raven gave to him earlier that morning.

"I guess I'll have to get started on that search soon." He sighed, falling against his pillow. His thoughts strayed once over to Luffy, whom he thought he forgot about. The thought was breif, just the fact that he didn't know who Zoro was, or didn't care. Then Zoro drifted into his usual dreamless, untroubled sleep.

A/N: Ok, just to let you know, at one point this fic may take this unrealistic pause. A log pause. It's just because I'm moving, and I won't have computer access. And I'm thinking about starting a spin-off about Zoro's and Sanji's relationship in high school. If you like the idea, let me know.

Krazy-chan: I'm thinking of doing the Zoro/Sanji spin-off, in case you're interested.

Salena-Jagonashi: why thank you.


	5. Luffy on the Case

Chapter 5

A/N: Yea, I'm like sooo sorry that this took so long for me to get out. I wanted to edit it, for your convenience. It's just how I am. The move also took me by a little surprise, and I kept forgetting my disk so I could upload the chapter and etcetera etcetera. Just more excuses for you to shoot back at me with a blow dart. But I wish you wouldn't. They're worst than the flames. But anyway, on with the fic.

Luffy paraded into work the next morning after the early morning PT training, as bright and cheery and awake as ever. On the other hand, fellow older officers were putting extra sugar and caffeine pills into there coffee. The black haired smiled at them though, saluting politely as they passed by. They yawned in response, doing their best to make it look like they where use to early mornings.

Luffy arrived at his oak, black colored desk that was joined with his partners- Detective Bryan Ghoast- desk. He frowned slightly, looking over the clutter and the stacks of papers.

"Maybe I should get around to cleaning this desk." He sighed aloud, flipping through the old case files and criminal profiles from old cases he worked on. He and Bryan weren't really working on anything at the moment. Actually they where only working on a domestic disturbance case and they where helping some detectives on a meth lab investigation, which seemed to tie in with the domestic disturbance somehow.

"I guess I will put these away today; before someone decides to ring my neck!" Luffy proclaimed laughing, picking up a manila folder. He began sorting through the files, separating them into easy-navigatable files.

"Good morning Officer Luffy." A voice came after a while, when Luffy was somewhat half-way done with his filing. He looked over his stacks of paper to see the police chief, Chief Baxter Smith, standing beside his desk, wearing his usual well ironed gray suit. Luffy saluted. "It's nice to see someone in this precinct hard at work this morning." The younger officer smiled.

"Just making up for being lazy, sir." He responded. Chief Smith laughed, old face wrinkling with his laugh.

"Such a breath of fresh air around here." Chief Smith commented, gray eyes twinkling. "Keep up the good attitude, Officer Monkey, and I'll make sure you don't have to retire until you're 70." Luffy frowned.

"Is that a good thing, sir?" He questioned, earning another laugh out of the chief.

"Depends on how broke you are once you get older." Chief Smith smiled. "Well, I must be going to work, Luffy. Keep up the good work. I want to see more good reviews of you on my desk."

"Yes sir!" Luffy saluted, watching the Chief walk the semi-long, desk crowded path to his office. As soon as the chief disappeared, Luffy went back to his tedious work.

After Luffy finished filing his papers and took his lumps from his fellow officers and detectives for taking so long to do it, the boy walked the half mile to his favorite burger place "Funny Fries Place', a restaurant especially reserved for officers. It was owned by an old couple, Jean and Dan Funny. It wasn't too shabby, a fair size restaurant with all the right kinds of atmospheres. That's right, interchangeable atmospheres. It was a cool place for Luffy to be during lunch hour; plus, he had his name on a wall with the title of 'most loyal (and profitable) costumer'.

Luffy stepped up to the counter where Jeannine, the owners daughter, stood behind, humming a song while cleaning the baby blue counter tops. Jeannine was about 20 years old, making her only about a year and a half older than Luffy. She had dark blue hair that fell to her shoulder blades, waving slightly at the ends. She also had green eyes that seemed more neon then natural green. Her body was slim and dainty, giving her a petite teenager look.

"Hi Jen!" Luffy smiled, hopping in front of the counter that Jeannine was cleaning. The girl looked up, smiling brightly.

"Afternoon, Officer Monkey." The girl greeted, setting down the rag she was cleaning the counter with. "I got you're order right here, hot off the grill." Jeannine handed Luffy a plate that held 2 burgers and an extra large order of fries. "Just how you like it; extra ketchup." The black haired teen licked his lips.

"Thanks Jeannine." Luffy kindly thanked before heading off to his favorite table in the far corner next to a window. After a quick scan of the desert specials, Luffy dived into his food.

"Luffy…" After a while, Luffy heard a voice above him, interrupting his eating. Luffy turned around with fries still in his mouth. "Wow, that's… extremely attractive." It was Sanji standing behind him, twitching an eyebrow at Luffy's appearance. Luffy swallowed his fries and then smiled.

"Hey Sanji!" Luffy picked up some more fries. "What are you doing here? I thought you were out on beat?" Sanji pulled off his hat, sitting across from Luffy.

"Yea, I was." The blonde started, scratching his head. "But I made an arrest the Chief ordered while I was out…" Luffy stopped shoving fries into his mouth, listening intently to Sanji's pause. "Now Chief wants to see us in his office." Luffy frowned, and got up from his seat.

"Sure, I'm on my way."

Nami stomped into the police precinct of her town, extremely pissed. She and Zoro were just out looking at the possibilities of a new car, when some police dudes had the balls to arrest Zoro on some grand larceny and felony shoplifting bullshit charges. Nami had drove home to change into some tennis shoes and a pair of jeans (she had a feeling she was going to need the ability to move), then quickly to her current location, still piping mad.

"I need to see Zoro Lindy." Nami spoke to the familiar women at the front desk. The brunette looked up from her work.

"Are you his bail?" She asked, seemingly amused. Nami growled.

"I've been here enough times for you to know this! Now let me see him." Lindy closed the book she was working in.

"I know, but its procedure; you know I have to do it." The older women hopped over the desk. "Follow me." She led Nami to the elevator, sending it to the third floor.

"So what's Zoro in for this time?" Lindy asked as the doors to the elevator closed, lurching its way up the building. "I don't ever remember any radio calls about Zoro today, or for the last few weeks for that matter."

"Some trumped up damn charges on nothing what so ever." Nami responded, fuming. "Zoro has done nothing wrong at all, and yet every cop I see wants to arrest him! Like it'll improve their ego or something." Lindy laughed.

"Well, you know how men tend to be." She spoke as the elevator stopped on their floor. Nami made her way out, followed by Lindy and a few other officers. "I see Zoro brought in here at least 3 times a month, by men no less, for questioning when there are no radio reports or anything about Zoro being involved in some crime. As far as I know, there's probably a contest among the males to see how many times they can bring in Zoro."

"Well, if there is, I'm going to bring hell with the next time." The two stopped at Lindy's desk.

"I'll do a check on that arrest for you Nami." Lindy spoke, flipping through papers on her desk. "Zoro's in the interrogation room. I'm sure you remember where it is." Nami nodded.

"Thank you, Lindy." She said before making her way toward the interrogation room. When she got there, she peered into the reverse window. Zoro was sitting in the middle of the pale gray room quietly, looking out of the barred window.

"Nami, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Nami turned and found Sanji walking toward her, the boy Luffy that she met yesterday walking beside him. The red head rolled her eyes.

"Yea, since yesterday at that restaurant." She responded.

"No need to be such a bitch." Sanji chuckled

"Whatever. Now, maybe you can tell me what the hell has Zoro been arrested for?" Nami asked. Luffy looked at her in confusion.

"Sanji, you arrested Zoro earlier?" He asked the blonde, looking at him. He nodded.

"But I assure you Nami he's done nothing wrong." Sanji said to the girl. "This is just a peaceful compromise on behalf of the chief." Nami looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "Trust me." Sanji opened the door to the room. "And you may want to tune in; this conversation may just have an effect on you." Nami looked at the departing teens in confusion, as Sanji prepped the room for an interview.

Zoro was staring out of the interrogation room's barred window, not thinking about anything in particular, just staring at the passing birds.

"Still on earth Zoro?"

"I'm still here Sanji, what the hell do you want with me?" Zoro asked, not turning around.

"Just to reason with you on the fact that you're getting good and damn well tiered of the police always on your ass." Sanji answered, as Zoro felt a weight settle on the table.

"I don't know about that--"

"Let's not turn what I just said into something crude, I'd like to get this over with." Sanji cut him off. Zoro grinned. "The chief has a proposal for you. Something simple and it'll end the police's worry over you and your worry over the police."

"And what if I don't accept?" Zoro asked. Sanji growled.

"You haven't even heard the offer yet!" Zoro chuckled. "Now shut the fuck up let me talk. The chief wants to station 2 officers and two detectives in or around your place, that way we can get what you're doing straight from the horse's mouth and we can clear your reputation."

"Now I definitely want to know what happens if I don't except." Zoro responded turning to the cop at long last.

"You have to!" Zoro's eyebrows furrowed as he turned and noticed that there was somebody else in the room.

"You're that kid from yesterday." He said after the boy's appearance sparked some memory in his mind. "Luffy." Sanji looked at Zoro.

"You know my partner?" He questioned. Zoro shrugged.

"I saw him yesterday at lunch. He wanted a straw." Luffy was sobbing loudly, walking toward Zoro. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Other than the usual?" Sanji asked. Luffy stopped beside Zoro, still crying his poor little lungs out.

You just have to accept!" Luffy spoke through the sobbing. "The Chief really cares about you! And he's really worried! You can't let him go on worrying about you!" Zoro looked at the crying teen in thought. Luffy looked back at him, sobbing subsided but eyes still watery.

"I'll have to check with Nami." Zoro relented, making the teen smile. "But I'm sure she'll agree if you don't disturb her privacy."

"Thanks!" Luffy smiled, his once sad expression disappearing. "You won't regret this!"

"A bit too late for that statement." Zoro said. "I'm assuming you'll be coming along?" He turned to Sanji. The blonde nodded.

"Chief wanted to station people closer to your age, so Raina and her partner Usopp will be coming along too." The green haired teen nodded. "Just remember, this is only temporary. Just until we can get enough information to clear your name and get this mess all under the bridge." Zoro got up, walking out of the interrogation room. He saw Nami, leaning against the wall opposite of the reverse mirror.

"You up to it?" Zoro asked the girl, figuring she already knew what he was talking about. Nami nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If it means we can leave the house together and not have you arrested for 30 different reasons in an hour, then let's do it."

Zoro pulled into his driveway as dusk made itself known, its vibrant colors dancing along the front of his house. The car the other 4 cops were in, pulled in beside his. Zoro climbed out of the car, while Nami grabbed the keys and made her way to the front door. Once opened, she paraded into the house, leaving the officers carrying their bags to fend for themselves.

"OK, there are a few rules." Zoro said as soon as everyone was standing or sitting in the living room around the oak coffee table. "One, Nami's the queen of the house. Whatever she wants, she gets. Meaning if she wants to use all the hot water in the house, she has every right too. It also applies for other things. Two, don't break anything. If you feel like you can't touch it without breaking it, then resist the urge. Three, if you plan fuck anybody in my house, can you do it quietly? If it's not too much to ask. And no sleepovers, either." Zoro looked around the room. "Are we feeling each other?" The officers looked to one another.

"Where are we sleeping?" Sanji asked, folding his arms. Zoro looked up.

"There's one room upstairs and two downstairs in the basement." He answered after a minute of thinking. "I don't care who gets what room."

"Well, I claim my own room." Raina spoke to the males sitting beside her. "I have enough trouble getting privacy as it is."

"Yea, and I'm not sleeping with Mr.-snores-a-lot." Usopp chimed in, pointing at Luffy, who was sitting across form him on the couch.

"I do not snore!" Luffy stomped, yelling at Usopp.

"Yes, you do." Usopp contradicted. "The last time I shared a room with you I just about went deaf." Luffy growled, rolling up one of his sleeves.

"Let's stop this before we end up silting each others throats for shelter like they did last week on 'Survivor Extreme'." Sanji interrupted. The arguing continued. "Shut the fuck up!" Everyone stopped in their tracks. "Let's go this way: Luffy gets a room to himself upstairs, Raina gets a room to herself downstairs, and me and Usopp will share a room."

"Well, who made you boss of them all?" Raina barked at Sanji. Zoro still stood there, shaking his head. "I think I was capable of forcing that decision on everyone my damn self."

"I did. Got a problem with that?" Sanji asked Raina roughly.

"Well, whoever gets the room upstairs, just be quiet on the way up." He spoke before making his way up the stairs to his room.

A few hours later, a soft knock came at Zoro's door. He looked up from his large book of 'Informants and Information'.

"Come in." He said. The door opened to reveal Luffy. He smiled at Zoro.

"I just wanted to tell you that I got the room up here." He said. Zoro nodded. "And-that-I'm-glad-to-be-here-and-I-hope-you-aren't-that-bad-a-person-that-everyone-says-you-are-because-you-don't-really-seem-all-that-bad-and-I-hope-that-I'm-right-about-it." Luffy rambled off in one breath. Normally, no living person would have caught that unless he was talking in super-slow motion, but Zoro trained himself to notice and understand things like that.

"You don't think I'm a bad person?" Zoro asked, looking at Luffy intently. Luffy shook his head. "Are you sure you're a cop?" Luffy laughed.

"Sure of it! I just don't think you are a bad of a person that everyone says you are." Zoro smiled slightly.

"Well, I thank you for that." Zoro responded. Luffy smiled widely. "Have a good night, Luffy." The teen nodded, and left, closing the door behind him. Zoro went back to the book he scribbling in.

"This'll be an amusing experience." He chuckled as the phone rang. Then Zoro groaned. "Will I ever get any damn peace?" He picked up the phone. "Roronoah residence, Zoro speaking."

"How's the arrangement going?" An old, soft male voice spoke. Zoro immediately placed it to Chief Smith.

"Just fine, no one's drove me off the deep-end… yet." He answered. The Chief chuckled.

"Well, I hope no one does; I know how you get when you're mad. I can't lose any of my good officers." Smith commented. "But enough with the small talk. I just called to say you'll be compensated for all expenses that my officers use in your home. They've been given instructions to write down every resource they use. We'll have to round off in the end for electricity."

"Well, that's mighty kind of you Chief." Zoro responded. "I hate to talk and run, but I have some work to be done."

"Well, don't let me keep you any longer than necessary." Smith finalized. "Have a good-night Zoro. And keep yourself out of trouble."

"The same goes for you old timer." Zoro smiled. "Say hello to Nora for me." He finished before hanging up the phone without waiting for a response, going back to his writing.

A/N: Hey, did you like that? Well, there's more to come... soon. I'm not for sure how soon, but soon, I am sure of that! Reviews, as always, greatly appreciated.

**Digitaldreamer: **eyes widen. That's the longest review I ever gotten… I mean, the longest good review I ever gotten. And I like your review too. Constructive criticism. You gave me good pointers without putting me in the cramped Subwayoven and setting it on high. I'll take them to heart. And fan art? drools in corner No one's ever said anything _I've _ever written was deserving of fan art! cries

Kura: She's kind of out of it right now… the rest of you may need to wait a little while for her to answer your reviews. But they'll be answered. twitches at Kittynara hopefully.


End file.
